Hero Gallery
The Hero Gallery is a section accessed in the Main Menu where players can customize their heroes, view heroes' items, equip the items they unlocked from Loot Boxes, and spend Credits or Competitive Points to further unlock new items. Some pre-order bonuses, Origins Edition bonuses, achievements rewards, and seasonal events items (after the event ends) are shown in the gallery but cannot be unlocked with Credits or Competitive Points. Equips In the Hero Gallery, heroes are listed in the alphabet order. In each hero's section, players can access the items, categorized as below: * Skins: Each hero has at least 11 skins, with 1 default Classic skin, 4 Rare skins, 2 Epic skins and 4 Legendary skins that are available to buy or get in loot boxes any time in the regular version of the game. Some heroes have extra skins, from pre-order bonuses, Origins Edition bonuses, seasonal events items and other occasions. * Emotes: Each hero has one default Heroic emote and other emotes. Almost all emotes are Epic, except for some in Legendary. Some heroes have extra emotes from seasonal events items. * Victory Poses: Each hero has one default Heroic victory pose and three other victory poses. All victory poses are Rare. Some heroes have extra victory poses from seasonal events items. * Voice Lines: Each hero has one default voice line and ten other voice lines. All voice lines are Common. Some heroes have extra lines from seasonal events items. * Sprays: Each hero has one default Overwatch logo spray, individual unique sprays (2 of them have to be unlocked through achievements), and other common sprays (some of them have to be unlocked through achievements). All sprays are Common. Seasonal events also added some extra sprays (both common and unique) for all heroes. * Highlight Intros: Each hero has one default Heroic highlight intro and three other highlight intros. All highlight intros are Epic. There is also an option to show highlight intros randomly in Play of the Game or Highlights. Some heroes have extra highlight intros from seasonal events items. * Voice lines Each hero has one default voice line and can unlock 19 more. You can unlock more opening loot boxes Some heroes have extra Voice lines from seasonal events items. * Weapons: There are only two options, leaving the weapon skin as the skin's default (under the option which name is the same as equipped skin) or equipping a golden skin (under the option Golden). To unlock the golden skin, the player has to spend . Pricing The price of items in the Hero Gallery is always fixed based on their rarity and quality: *Common: *Rare: *Epic: *Legendary: *Golden Weapons: Seasonal event items can be bought while the event is running. The price for newly introduced seasonal items will be thrice the price of normal items of the same rarity, while the returned seasonal items will be at the same price as normal ones: *For newly introduced items: **Common: **Rare: **Epic: **Legendary: *For returned items: **Common: **Rare: **Epic: **Legendary: Symbols Victory Poses option.]] The Hero Gallery use a number of symbol to signify the origin, the occurrence, or the availability of an item. *A green check is used to mark the currently equipped item. *A lock symbol to mark items not yet unlocked. Clicking on the locked item will prompt the player whether to spend Credits to unlock it. *Event/special symbol: ** A letter B in a 12-point star symbol to mark items originating from Origins Edition, pre-order purchase, or real-world event (for example, BlizzCon). ** A Summer Games logo symbol to mark items belonging to the Summer Games event series. ** A jack-o'-lantern symbol to mark items belonging to the Halloween Terror event series. ** A snowflake symbol to mark items belonging to the Winter Wonderland event series. ** A rooster symbol to mark items belonging to the Lunar New Year event series. ** A Null Sector symbol to mark items belonging to the Uprising event series. Hero info and tutorial videos Through a particular hero section, players are able to access hero info by clicking on the Hero Info button (or function+F1 in PC version, alternatively). The info section will display the hero's name, role, difficulty, and their tutorial videos for each ability. The tutorial videos are only able to be watched in the Hero Gallery, and cannot be accessed in in-match hero info. Achievements Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} External links *Official Progression blog Category:Overwatch